Beautiful Soul
by DreamerNightingale
Summary: Everyone in town calls Sookie strange, but Sookie knows her cousin is stranger. Samantha is hyperaware of everything around her, so she tends to stay away from people. But there's something she hasn't even told her cousin about. She can see a person's soul. Can she use her skills to save a suicidal Sheriff or will it be too late? Godric/oc/Eric?
1. Chapter 1

"No."

"Come on, Sammy, please?" Sookie pleaded with me. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, and at least you'll be able to get out of the house."

"I don't want to. Too many people Sookie. Everyone's souls are just so.." I trailed off. "It's uncomfortable."

"I'll be right there with you hun. If you need to, you can wear your contacts and ear buds the whole time. I won't make a fuss." Sookie hated it when I wore my white out contacts. "And we can have drinks on the flight over."

"...Okay." It was hard to tell her no, with her soul so green, looking like a flowering meadow in spring. I watched her smile brightly, already regretting my decision. "Is Bill coming, too?" I watched her nod, and my mood suddenly dropped. I hadn't officially met him, but I didn't like the way his soul looked. Maybe it was that he was a Vampire, Maybe he was just untrustworthy. Either way, His mirky soul set me on edge. I knew from experience that people who had unwholesome intentions that they were hiding, had mirky souls, like a dark film over the usually colorful mass that was their soul. I couldn't call it an orb since everyone's soul took a different shape.

Some peoples souls were complete abstract, not looking like anything in particular. Others like Sookie, had a soul that's splotches of color are reminiscent of a scene of some sort. I wasn't sure why, but I could see a person's emotions and personality through their soul. But that wasn't what bothered me when I went out. Everyone had muted, washed out colors, so it hardly ever bothered me. It was the little details in someone's mannerisms that caught m attention. This person twitched, that person's breathing pattern went off-kilter when a subject was brought up. And the noise. It was enough to cause sensory overload.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to meet Eric. I'm sorry about that." Sookie prattled on as I packed my bag of clothes. Black cargo pants, a pair of form fitting black jeans, and soft black cotton pajama bottoms. Necessary underwear. A few shirts that had some design or other on them... I set a few pairs of socks in, and frowned. Lately my soul felt weary, but I wasn't sure why.

"I'm sure he isn't so bad." I commented absently. She frowned down at me as I continued to check my list of essentials: Clothes, toiletries, hair brush, etc...

"You might need a dress at some point, you know." I glared up at my beautiful cousin and found myself comparing us once again. She was tall, blond, and had the perfect proportions without looking top-heavy. I was on the shorter side, with reddish brown hair, and I had larger than average breasts. I felt like a living anime character, and I hated it.

"You know as well as I do, that dresses don't agree with me. They always wind up really loose and unflattering or too tight across the chest." I zipped up my bag with a finality that Sookie couldn't argue with.

"Maybe that knit one?" Sookie pointed at a dark purple knit dress that I hadn't seen in a while.

"I suppose." I dragged it off the hook, and stuffed it, and a pair of black leggings into my bag.

"You can't wear tennis shoes with that." She put her hands on her hips. I huffed and dragged out black knee high pleather boots that had two and a half inch heels and stuffed them in with the rest of my things. Sookie sighed.

Grabbing my zip up hoody that depicted cat eyes, with a crescent moon smile, and the words "Some of the best people are mad" and securing my shoes on my feet, I settled by the door to wait for our ride to pick us up for the flight to Dallas.

"Are you excited to meet Vampires for the first time?" Sookie looked down at me. I knew she couldn't read my mind so I always used that to my advantage.

"Thrilled." My voice dripped with sarcasm. I inserted one of my many pairs of contacts that hindered my vision enough for me to only see the bare minimum, which helped me avoid an overload my senses, and hid how completely blown my pupils always were.

"Come on... You haven't even wanted to meet Bill yet, and everyone else already met him." _Because I don't like him._

"I'll meet him tonight, so it isn't that big a deal." I hugged my knees to my chest as I looked over at her with white out contacts. I watched her slightly blurry form shudder under my stare.

We were picked up to go to the airport, and I kept my bulky headphones over my ears the entire time we were up in the air. It wasn't until we got through bagging that I realized we'd be walking by coffins until the Vampires were safe to come out. I frowned. The second coffin had a woman's outline in their soul. Didn't Sookie say something about a male named Eric? Sookie still didn't know my gift, but that was just because I preferred to keep my business MY business. Besides, I didn't want people thinking I was high on something.

I lagged behind, not sure how I felt about being this close to anybody. I kept my hands in my pockets of my hoody, and hunched my shoulders. I watched a man try to usher Sookie from the coffins and into a waiting car. I lunged forward and gripped this guy by the shoulders, jerking him away from my cousin. This gave Sookie the chance to shriek. It wasn't long before the Vampires roused and took care of the man.

The blurry image of Bill and a red head was what I was dealing with in the rear view mirror, since there wasn't enough room for four in back. Sookie kept giving this Jessica a strange look. I assumed it was jealousy.

It turned out the guy was sent by the Fellowship of the Sun to kidnap Sookie, but didn't count on me being there. Bill glamoured him into completely forgetting what happened. We made it to the hotel Carmilla, with Bill and Sookie using one room, Jessica using another, and I getting my own room as well. I stared at my room, looking down at my key. I quickly slid it into my grey dyed jeans, and quickly took out my contacts. I set my contact case as well as my headphones on the nearest horizontal surface and prepared myself to meet this 'Eric'. According to Sookie, he was a major ass. I figured his soul wouldn't look too pretty either. I opened my door, only to see a chest in my direct field of vision. I turned slightly to see Sookie glaring at the face attached to said chest. I looked up, and analyzed the tall blond Vampire in front of me. He looked down at me boredly.

"All set to go, kid?" His smooth voice reached me, causing me to frown.

"She's not a kid, Eric, she's twenty one." Sookie piped up angrily. Eric turned to Sookie, and flicked his gaze back at me in a calculating manner.

"Not what's important now. Somebody is missing, Sookie. My age hardly matters at the moment." I scolded, in a foul mood. Her eyes widened at me.

"But you hate when people say anything about your height or how young you look." She muttered at me as we made our way to the elevator.

"It's a common mistake. It's fine." I grumble. I pulled my hood over my head, effectively hiding my face.

"I apologize if I insulted you." Eric murmured as we got into the car. Luckily the red head stayed behind, but unluckily, it seemed that Eric wanted me up front with him. My eyes found their way to his form, and I saw a beautiful sight. My voice stuck in my throat as I looked at crystal clear blues, and purples and reds with smatterings of white and pale blues and reds and purples and greens. His soul looked like its own galaxy in crystal clear definition. I blinked rapidly as I tried to focus away from his soul. I stared at his smirking face and shifted uncomfortably.

"No need for apologies. You're more worried about the missing Vampire are you not?" I spoke evenly, if not breathlessly.

"How very considerate of you to put my friend as a top priority." It sounded like he found something amusing.

"I'm just trying to stay on task. You brought us here for a reason, so the faster we get this done, the faster I can go home." I turned back to the road.

"Not very friendly, are you? Are you afraid? You don't have to worry. I don't bite unless you want me to." I could hear the sexual undertones in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of you. There's no need to be. I haven't done anything to wrong you, and I'm even helping you. And as for that last statement, sex doesn't hold any appeal to me, so you're just wasting your time. But I won't stop you from trying, since it'll prove amusing to me." I kept facing directly ahead.

"Hmmm... I'll have to change that attitude." He flashed a grin. I blushed.

* * *

I watched detachedly, as Vampires I never met argued over just about everything concerning this case. I continued to glean information when I could. _So how does a two thousand plus Vampire just up and vanish? And how did the Fellowship know about Sookie? Something doesn't sit right with me._

"...I'll go into the Fellowship to see what I can figure out." My eyes zeroed in on her, and my eyebrows drew together in irritation. I glared at Sookie as they continued to set up the plan.

"May I borrow my cousin? Good." I dragged her into a far corner. "You're putting yourself in danger. You hate when I do dangerous things, but when you do something dangerous, you expect me to just roll with it?" I hissed at her, fully aware that every vampire in the room could hear me.

"Would you just sit back i someone was kidnapped and you could help?" I paused. I dragged her back by the wrist.

"Am I to assume I'm back up?"


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to _kill_ this reverend. I figured that I was over reacting, but it irked me to no end that my cousin had got caught out so easily. So here I was, dressed in my grey pants, and a brown shirt that said "I'm not short, I'm fun sized" with a snickers logo on it, wearing regular colored contacts to help me look normal, scuffed tennis shoes, and a small backpack/purse carrying anything I might need, staring up at a beautiful church. The faint aura of hatred hung around it, destroying the 'christian' vibe of the place. Nobody came up to greet me, so I walked up to knock on the door.

"Hello?" The thick Texas accent made me blink. There stood a woman that made me never want to eat vanilla pudding ever again.

"Um... I think I'm lost." I scuffed my shoes together and rubbed my neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, you poor thing! Come in! I'll see if I can't help you out." She dragged me through the doors. I stumbled after her, internally cursing everyone involved with this whole botched rescue mission. "Wait here, hun." She practically thrust me into a pew. I sat obediently, wide eyed, staring at everything. I cataloged everything that my eyes took in, knowing ful well that this was going too smoothly. I waited around, sitting obediently as I could, until Steve Newlin walked up with his wife that I had already met, and a really buff bald guy.

"I hear you're lost?" Newlin gave the fakest grin I had ever seen.

"Unfortunately." I spoke slowly, eyeing the trio suspiciously.

"I'd have to agree, young lady. See, we were told your friend would be waiting for someone else to help her. And you walked right in, not even trying to hide the fact."

"I'm not that good of an actor, anyways." I stood up, with a sigh. "So where is she?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but you aren't going to be with her. No, you'll do fine as a meal for our resident Vamp." Newlin's smile became menacing, as the buff guy grabbed me harshly, dislocating my shoulder in the process. I grit my teeth, already pissed about my plan going wrong. They were smarter than they looked to keep me away from my cousin. I already had a tool set hidden away in my pocket to bust her out, but now my plan had to be scrapped.

I was being dragged down the stairs, and only caught a glimpse of Sookie a I was pulled further into the basement. Buff man paused only long enough to unlock a heavy door, then practically threw me into the dark room, causing me to to trip and fall onto something. The door shut with a resounding slam. I carefully pulled myself back, pulling my pack off, searching for my flashlight. It wasn't hard to find, so I was careful to point it upward to light up more of the room.

The something I had fallen onto had been someone. The missing Vampire, Godric. He looked at peace. I pulled out my contacts now that they were useless, and put them into their case that I had packed with me. My surroundings took on a sharper definition as I got used to my surroundings. I was glad I had shown up in the afternoon, or I would have been bored for longer than I would have liked. I looked around myself, only for my eyes to land back on the sleeping Vampire. I couldn't resist the temptation. I scooted closer to him, and let the physical world around me melt away. I felt as if the very air had been sucked from my body. This soul was so beautiful, so pure. Pinks, blues, reds purples, greens, and white were all exploding from the negative space in a brilliant supernova. I was reminded with clarity of a picture from satellites of brilliant supernovas throughout the galaxy. I continued staring at this beautiful soul, not even aware of time that was slipping away, and the sun going down. All I saw was his soul. I felt like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. The intensity and clarity was breathtaking. But I could feel his soul's weariness. He came here on his own. I was unaware that he had opened his eyes, or that I had begun crying.

I felt cool fingers wiping away wetness from my cheeks, and heard a soft voice tethering me back to the physical plane. "Hush now, little one, you are safe. I will not harm you."

"I stared into his eyes. "You don't even know... So beautiful... And you have no clue..." I whispered nonsensically. He raised an eyebrow.

"I am aware I am seen as attractive by some." His voice was even.

"You are handsome, but I meant your soul." I found my voice returning to me. He cocked his head as he looked at me.

"You speak of a soul that isn't there, little one." He stared through me.

"It's there. I've seen it." I argued. Before he said anything in response, he disappeared. I froze, as I heard a loud crash, and more light flooded into the room. I slowly turned, listening to the murmured conversation. I struggled to my feet, grabbed my things, and peeked out just long enough to see Godric snap the buff man's neck. My cousin looked worse for wear.

"Godric." Sookie gasped. I helped her to her feet, only for her to envelope me in a tight hug. "Samantha. Thank God, you're safe."

"Safer than you were." I mumbled. I felt blue eyes trained on my profile. Alarms started blaring, causing me to wince.

"Bill!" She sounded so relieved.

"No." Godric murmured. "I am here, my child." I could feel an unnatural breeze before Eric appeared in the doorway leading upstairs. I watched him move to kneel reverently before Godric.

"You were foolish to send humans after me." Godric stated.

"I had no choice. These savages, they seek to destroy you!" Eric's voice cracked with emotion.

"I am aware of what their intentions were. This one betrayed you." Godric nodded to Hugo.

"He was the one to tell the Fellowship everything." I growled. Sookie held onto me tightly. Godric glanced at me, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Take the humans and go." Godric addressed Eric.

"I'm not leaving without you." Eric was on his feet in a flash.

"I can take care of myself. Take them and go. Shed no blood on your way out." He made to disappear, but I couldn't stop myself from whimpering.

"Don't die." He turned to me for a moment before disappearing.

"Come on." He pulled Sookie along, but I pulled free.

"I'll be with you shortly. I need to take care of something." I pulled my pack off my back and pulled a random case of contacts out. "I'm not fond of the thought of sensory overload."

Eric nodded and pulled my cousin through the doorway. I took my time putting in my contacts, and checking that I didn't look like evil incarnate. My contacts were a silvery lavender color with pupils. I heard a lot of commotion as I slowly ascended the staircase. When I finally entered the thrice damned auditorium, I saw Sookie pulling silver off of Eric. The acrid scent of burning flesh almost triggered my gag reflex. I watched Vampires holding families hostage. I ignored the goings on for a while as I tried to find Godric. I couldn't see him.

"Kill him! Kill the fucker!" Jason? I found him among the crowd, glaring disapprovingly in his direction.

"Eric. Godric said spill no blood." I whispered. Eric looked up at me, his fangs extended. I walked up to him slowly. "He's a pathetic excuse for a human with a weak mind. He isn't worth it." I watched his fangs retract with a click.

"Stand down." My head whipped up at Godric in the beams of the church. "I am unharmed, you see? We can coexist. Reverend, help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans!" Newlin cried. He bared his neck at Eric. "Kill me! Jesus will save me!"

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have been there, bu I missed it." Godric smirked before throwing himself to the platform.

"Doesn't matter though. Nobody will save your stain of a soul, Newlin." I walked over to the reverend. "Your soul is soaked in hatred. It cannot be saved with the way things stand." Godric strode by me, and grabbed the vile man by the scruff of his shirt.

"Who among you is willing to die for this man's madness?" He paused, waiting for anyone to make a move. Nobody spoke or moved in his favor. "I thought so. Leave this place."

"Sookie. Are you alright?" My cousin nodded as I moved inspected her. I turned to Eric. "You're healing?"

"Worried about me?" He smirked down at me.

"You were silvered. And you smell disgustingly like burnt flesh. I am a bit worried." I deadpanned. This caused a chuckle to erupt from him. He pulled me to him, causing me to wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"You're warming up to me. I'll have you in my bed before you know it."

"Not if you smell like that." I couldn't help the small smile that cracked across my face. I pulled myself away from him.

"Eric. Let us leave." We were brought from our conversation by Godric.

"Sammy, we're riding with them." Sookie informed me quietly. I was aware of the ears listening.

"Oh, joy. Trapped in a moving box with the smell of burnt flesh." The sarcasm was thick in my voice, causing the three vampires to snicker lightly.

"You really are a pain sometimes." Sookie hissed swatting as we strolled out of the church.

"I am a _joy_ to be around, Sookie. I don't know where this hostility is coming from." I made my voice take on an indignant tone.

"She's interesting, to say the least." I heard Godric murmur to Eric.

"We'll stop by the hotel to let you get changed." Godric spoke up.

"Thank you." Sookie spoke up.

* * *

"Sookie, I love you, but I hate you right now." We had made it to Godric's nest, and I was covering my chest. It was an old dress, so I should have realized that my breasts had grown since I had worn this piece. The knit material was stretched so much that it was a bit transparent around my chest, which counteracted the fact that it had a modest cowl neckline. My hair hung down in a straight waterfall of dirty copper. Sookie had fought me on the makeup, until I wore faint black eye liner and mascara, and a vanilla mint chapstick. I kept in my contacts.

"You look good." Sookie grinned. I glared up at her.

We were currently stuck in line to see Godric and pay our respects and give well wishes.

Bill ushered us both up to Godric, who looked at me. "We are glad to see you back safe." Bill spoke up. Sookie grinned and nodded along.

"Thank you." Godric spared them a glance. "Would you like to sit by me?" It was put as a question, but I felt the order behind the offer. It was also directed at me only. I blinked. Eric stared at me, hard behind Godric's back.

"Of course. Thank you." I sat in the chair offered me, waiting for the queue to dissipate. I noted curious stares directed at me throughout the entire ordeal. After everyone was done giving their well wishes, we were left alone.

"I have a donor set up for you. AB negative, very rare." Eric's voice actually caused me to freeze in my foot tapping. _I'm AB negative. I didn't know my blood was rare. Shit._

"It was not necessary." Godric murmured.

"How long has it been since you've fed? I doubt that they had anything for you there." Eric looked like he was ready to plead with him.

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric practically ignored the question.

"That's not healthy, ya know?" I glanced over to him, seeing his and Eric's eyes boring holes into me. "You should feed."

"Would you offer me your blood, little one?" It was a challenge. I turned my head to him and stared into his eyes stubbornly as I held out my wrist to him. I saw his fangs click in place as he tried to intimidate me. I kept eye contact as he lowered his head to my outstretched wrist. My heart didn't flutter in nerves or fear.

He was just about to bite, when he suddenly disappeared. I looked around to find him holding a female Vampire by he throat.

"That was quite a show. You didn't hesitate at all." Eric approved.

"He needs to take care of himself. If he wants my blood, then I'll gladly give it to him." I stared at the altercation.

"Your heart didn't even skip a beat. It doesn't bother you? Even the usual... donors have a moment of fear." He eyed me curiously.

"The only time I fear donating blood is when needles are involved. Other than that, I don't mind. But I've never offered blood to anyone before." I answered. The female left, with Bill following closely after. "Excuse me. I need to check on my cousin." Eric nodded as I walked away, into the crowd.

"Samantha! Are you okay?" Sookie looked confused at me.

"Are you?" I countered. I watched her blink a few times, but then caught sight of the new arrival. _Where have I seen him from?_

The church. "Sookie, go over there. I'll be right behind you." I pointed near Eric and Godric.

"Sa-"

"Go." She obeyed. I looked around, and found a panting on a thick wooden surface. I checked to see if it would come free, and felt extremely lucky.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention? My name is Luke, and I'm from the Fellowship. I am here with a message from reverend Newlin." Everyone listened in stunned silence, as he pulled apart his jacket to reveal bombs and silver and stakes. He held his hand up, and just as he pushed the detonating button, I slammed the beautiful artwork into him, pushing him into a wall. Most of the silver shrapnel was caught by the thick wood, but it was blown back, me included. I felt my back hit the furthest wall, and the world faded to black for a moment.

* * *

"Samantha!" Sookie? What was going on?

"She is healing. Give her a moment." Bill urged. "Godric's blood is more potent than mine."

"I need a big mug of hot chocolate in my hands before I can be labelled 'okay'." I grumbled as I opened my eyes. I was glad my contacts stayed in place.

"You nearly died saving a bunch of Vampires you don't even know." Godric's face came into view. "Why would you do something so reckless?"

"Relatively innocent people should never be caught up in something like that. Far too many souls would have been destroyed if I didn't."

"We are relocating to the hotel. You will be a part of the meeting there." He murmured. I nodded as he helped me to my feet. I looked down to see the dress ripped up and bloodied.

"And then there were none." I mumbled.

"Hm?" Godric glanced down at me as we were making our way to the car. Sookie stared at me.

I grinned almost too innocently. "Now Sookie can never tell me to wear a dress again. I'm alllllllllll out." This caused a rumble of laughter from Eric.

"I can replace it, if you wish." Godric eyed my ruined clothes.

"No. This thing should have been burned long ago. I don't wear dresses." I chuckled. He helped me into the car, and slid in next to me, forcing Bill to sit up front with Eric. I turned to Sookie to see her smirking. I felt a buzz go off in my boot. I pulled out my flip phone to see that she seny me a message.

 _Somebody finally has a boyfriend!_ I rolled my eyes. I began letting my thumb shoot across the dial pad at lightning speed.

 _I do believed he's more male inclined. Or don't you remember everything we heard before all this mess?_ I watched her look down at her phone and color slightly.

"Sorry" She mouthed. I put my phone back in my boot and waved her off.

"Would you like me to carry you to your room?" I let my eyes roam over his features in the dark.

"I should be okay. Thank you for the offer." I gave a small smile. He nodded quietly. He seemed to want to breech a subject, but decided against it.

* * *

"Sammy. Here." Sookie passed me a coffee that had a few creamer packets in it. I took a sip only to want to cry. Didn't she put any sugar in this?

I got up and just started pouring packet after packet of sugar into my coffee. I listened as the Vampires in the room began talking.

"That's an awful lot of sugar." Godric commented.

"It's my fuel. And she never sweetens it." I tasted the creamy coffee, to purr in contentment. Godric gave a small smile. He opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Nan Flanagan bursting in the room yelling about how this whole thing was a disaster.

"And I hear a little human saved the night. This her?" She leveled a glare at me.

"No, no. Don't thank me, it was my pleasure to almost die at the hands of a terrorist." I answered with heavy sarcasm. I heard my cousin gasp. Nan's fangs appeared with a click.

"Watch it, blood bag." She hissed at me. I blinked at her as I took a huge gulp of my warm beverage.

"Whatever you say." I slid my eyes away in an effort to avoid calling her a television whore. I sidestepped her to sit back down in my former seat.

"Watch how you speak to her." Godric grumbled as he moved to stand beside my chair. "She saved many lives tonight."

"She's just another human." Nan's voice was dripping with scorn.

"My heroics aside, what are you here for?" I got right to the point.

"Cheeky little human." She hissed at me. I stared at the wisps of steam rising from my coffee and began to space out. The chocolate flavored coffee was doing wonders for my foul mood.

"I will step down as Sheriff and give my title to Isabel." Godric's voice broke me from my trance.

"I agree." Nan Flanagan nodded with a haughty smirk. "You'll need to fill out some forms, but this shouldn't be too bad."

"Before all that, I wish to say that I am very sorry." My eyes snapped to Godric. Something in his tone... It sent chills down my spine.

"Relax it's just a few signed papers." Nan rose from her seat and left, throwing back a caustic farewell.

I began to follow Godric and Eric out. "Sammy." I turned to look at Sookie's sad doe eyes.

"Go on to bed. I have something I have to do." I murmur. I immediately began racing up the stairwell.

I opened the door to the roof, to see Eric leaving, with blood leaking from his eyes. Godric stood there, watching the still darkened sky.

"I'll stay for as long as it takes." I murmured. Eric nodded as he rushed passed me.

"It shouldn't take long. I am very old." Godric sighed. I stared at him, fighting tears. "You say I have a soul? That you can see it?"

"Yes."

"What does it look like?" Godric turned to look at me with curiosity.

"Have you ever seen a supernova?" He nodded, his eyes closed as if to picture it. "It's a lot like that. All the colors swirl around in a beautiful explosion."

"I wish I could see it." He breathed.

I stepped toward the edge of the building. "What are you doing, little one?"

"Your soul is the purest, most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I stared down at the pinpoint that was the ground. "I don't think this world will be worth being in if I cannot have a chance to see it again."

"No. I am a monster. I have done many gruesome things in the past. Things you cannot imagine." He was pleading with me.

"I know. I saw the swirl of wrath in your soul. But there is regret. I've seen your soul. I'm not worried about your past. But if something so beautiful would disappear from this world because it doesn't belong, then none of us deserve to be here." I felt myself lean further over the edge.

"No!" I felt wind whip around me, and I closed my eyes. I opened them to see Godric holding me to him with wide eyes. "Why?" We were in the hotel. He had left the roof.

"When I first saw your soul, I felt like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Such destruction and life in it's purest form. You have no idea how beautiful you are." My voice was faint.

"You would die for something like that?" He looked so pained.

"I would die a thousand gruesome deaths to keep you in this world." I stated. He looked at me with such an intensity that I felt my tears finally fall.

"That will not be necessary." He pulled me down more flights of stairs, and opened the door to the hall that led to mine and the others rooms. I watched him pull out a card from his pocket, and swipe himself into Eric's room. "Get some rest, little one." He stared at me for a moment, then shut the door. I entered my own room to collapse into bed. _It's been a looooonnnnngg day..._


	3. Chapter 3

Godric's POV

 **Knock knock**

 _Still asleep._

"Sam?" Sookie called.

 _Still asleep._

"Sammy?" A little louder.

 _Mild irritation._

"SAMANTHA!" Sookie finally shouted.

 **THUNK** _IRRITATION!_

"For the love of all that is sacred, WHAT?!" The little brunette hissed as she opened the door. The young woman sported a tussled bed head, and soft black pajama pants. Instead of a shirt, she wore something of a sports bra in black with 'BITE ME' in messy scrawl across her left breast.

"We're... leaving in an hour. You might want to get dressed." Sookie gulped.

"Are you trying to tease me?" Eric was quick to flirt with her. She looked at him blankly for a moment, only to shut the door in Sookie's face.

 _Amusement._

"That wasn't very nice of her." Eric commented dryly.

"She's just tired, I think. She hates being around too many people. Can cause sensory overload." Sookie murmured.

Little One's door opened to reveal a tired young woman hefting a bag, now dressed in a soft black long sleeved shirt that had been modified to hang off the shoulders with holes for her thumbs, black cargo pants, and scuffed tennis shoes. Her hair was in an unruly bun held up with a lone plastic pen. She also had a grey jacket tied around her waist. "Everyone ready?"

There was a collective nod, and she dumped her bag on the already half full trolley before her. "Lead the way then."

 _I'm glad I decided to stay with Eric for the forseeable future._

* * *

Samantha's POV

"Sam, we're here." Sookie whispered. I caught the whiff of alcohol on her breath, and wrinkled my nose.

"I'm up." I garbled, bleary eyed. I quickly put in a set of contacts, and rose to leave the plane. It was still dark out, so the Vampires had seats with us. Godric was on the other side of me, smiling. "So, not like I'm complaining or anything, but why didn't you go with Eric?"

"The first class was full." He supplied.

"Ah." I yawned, covering my mouth with a hand. He stood, ready to shuffle out alongside me. My phone buzzed as soon as turned it on, showing an email from my bank. I clicked it. My eyes widened. "How did he get my account number, Sookie?"

Sookie blushed, "I may have given it to him...?" It was an uneasy smile.

I frowned at her. "I didn't even do anything. Don't know why he's paying me." I grumbled.

"Perhaps he feels that he owes you for something?" Godric murmured in my ear. I shivered at the displaced air brushing my ear.

"He doesn't." I looked behind me, as I walked out of the terminal.

"I do, though." Godric looked into my eyes.

"No, you don't." I stared into his blue eyes.

"Why not?" I noticed Sookie snatching our bags off of the conveyor belt.

"Because I was being selfish."

"You convinced me to continue living."

"I guilted you into it." He paused, trying to understand why I didn't even want thanking.

"Perhaps, but it worked."

"True..." Sookie was waving me forward.

"I want you to come to Fangtasia tomorrow. I still haven't fed." I looked up at him sternly to see him walking away with a wink.

* * *

"You're going where?!" Sookie damn near shrieked.

"Fangtasia." I pulled on an identical shirt on as yesterday except it had the words, 'Having a vagina doesn't stop me from believing my balls are bigger than yours' written across my chest.

"Why?" She looked completely shocked.

"Godric asked." I looked up as I zipped my form fitting black jeans. Sookie was staring at me in wonder.

"Is this about offering your blood to him?" She asked, almost to herself. I tied my scuffed shoes, found some grey cosmetic contacts, and blinked them in then tied my hair back into a high pony tail. I packed my pack purse with my wallet, some odds and ends, a book, some pencils, and a sketchbook.

"Probably." I situated one strap one strap over a shoulder and snatched her car keys from her hand.

"Be careful, okay?" I could hear her worry.

"I will."

The drive wasn't very exciting, but as soon as I saw the line to get in, I pulled out my trusty headphones. It was still a short line, but I knew that it was still early. I made sure I had my ID in hand.

"ID." A bored blond held out her hand. I handed it over. She looked it over, an recognition sparked in her eyes. She handed it back over to me. "Godric is waiting in the back office. Eric will take you."

"Thank you." I slid into the club, and cranked my music up. I scanned the room, finding Eric sitting on a chair that could only be called a throne. My eye twitched.

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you?" I walked up to the stage. He looked at me over his smartphone and smirked.

"You really are adorable, aren't you?" He countered. He stood up, then proceeded to lead me away from all the excess noise. "Godric said you would show up. I didn't doubt it, though."

"He had the gall to tell me that he still hasn't fed. Of course I came." I crossed my arms under my breasts. He eyed me as I did so.

"I'm glad he chose you." He murmured, then opened a door and pushed me inside gently. "Here she is." Then he shut the door behind me.

I blinked. I looked behind me for a moment before turning back to Godric, confusion on my face, only for my eyes to widen. He wore a dark grey cashmere sweater with a wide scoop neckline, showing off one of his tattoos. My eyes zeroed in on it, tracing the design with my eyes.

"I'm glad you made it." He was smiling, opening his arms in welcome.

"You knew I would. You haven't fed at all. If I have to be your only donor, I will." I stood over his sitting form.

"Would you?" He looked up, into my eyes. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't expected that one. "Get comfortable." He gestured to my eyes. I shrugged off my pack, and rummaged for my extra contacts case, and extracted my contacts. I blinked at his high definition face. Not one flaw. He reflected his soul so well.

"So, how exactly does this work?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"Sit in my lap." I obeyed with a shrug. He pulled me back until my back was flush against his chest. "Is this comfortable?" His whisper in my ear caused a small shiver.

"Hmmm... yes. Do you mind if I grab my book?" I asked, causing a chuckle to ghost over my shoulder.

"Go ahead." His arms disappeared from around me, and I leaned forward to grab my book from my bag. I leaned back into his chest, flipping to page one of _Pride & Prejudice_ and concentrated on the words on the pages as Godric began nuzzling the crook of my neck. His arms had wound around my waist, pulling me even closer. I was on page ten before I even heard the _snik!_ of his fangs popping out. He barely even bit before retracting his fangs. I realized he was just allowing a slow flow of blood to leave my body. He continued to lick over the wound he had created, while still keeping his lips firmly around the wound. I smiled, relaxing further into him, crossing my legs and turning to the next page.

We were still in this position about thirty minutes later, when he finally withdrew. He nicked his finger on one of his fangs, and rubbed his own blood over the shallow wounds to make it seem like nothing had even happened. He didn't move, though. He still held me against himself, nuzzling against my neck. I didn't comment. I figured tat if he wanted to use me as a teddy bear, he was well within his rights. Besides. I had become content in his lap. I was half way through the book when an hour later, Eric opened the door without knocking.

"If you two are still fucking-" He looked at our clothed figures in surprise.

"We were having sex? Godric, why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have put my book down first." My eyes didn't even leave the page I was currently reading as I spoke in a deadpanned tone. Both Vampires were roaring with laughter as I finally looked around with a stoic expression on my face. "Something I said?"

"You are, without a doubt, the funniest human I've ever met." Eric chortled.

"I am so sorry." I kept my face blank. "Nobody should endure that kind of boredom."

"You are funny, little one." Godric murmured against my neck. His lips whispered against my skin, causing another shiver to skitter down my spine. "But, he has a reason for thinking such things."

"Oh?" I turned sideways in his lap, discarding my book on the coffee table.

"Yes, there is something I haven't had time to tell you about just yet. The side effects of my blood." He was watching my face as he spoke.

"Sookie already told me." I shrugged. "Enhanced senses, looking healthier, increased sex drive... And erotic dreams of the Vampire that gave me the blood. Did I get all of it?"

Godric blinked in surprise. "Aside from the attraction to me, yes."

"It isn't that big of a deal." I smiled ruefully.

"Oh?" Eric sat at his desk, watching me with a smirk.

"Yes. I'm already hyper aware of everything, so my senses aren't that big of a problem. Looking healthier just helps over all, I don't really have a libido to speak of, so it might prove amusing to develope that, and I don't dream very often, or at least don't remember them, so they aren't a bother." I explained matter of factly.

"And the attraction?"Godric's voice was strained.

"I was already attracted to you, the moment I saw your soul. The only differences are that the attraction is more carnal now, and you can feel it." A soft groan was uttered into my neck. "I'm sorry for being so blunt. Sookie always says I'm socially inept, and at times like these, I have to agree with her."

"No. I just didn't expect such a response." Godric leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Besides, I did hear correctly when I heard you had tastes that were more geared toward men?" I commented. "This has to be hard on you." Godric stared at me wide eyed, speechless.

"He prefers men mostly, but he can be attracted to women too." Eric supplied cheekily. I looked over to him to see a glint flash in his eyes.

"Ah." I acknowledged.

Godric buried his face into my neck and mumbled something unintelligible. I wasn't sure what he said, but the tightening of his arms around my waist was a big indicator that he enjoyed my presence so close. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and began rubbing his back.

I had just about commented that I needed to head home, when my phone buzzed. I flicked it open to see a message from Sookie. _Find a hotel in Shreveport. There's trouble brewing here._ I sighed.

"Where's the closest hotel?" I asked aloud.

"Why?" Godric looked down at me with alarm.

"Sookie says trouble's brewing in town, so I have to stay in Shreveport for a while." I rubbed the bridge of my nose a I closed my eyes in exasperation. "My cousin finds trouble way too often for my comfort."

"A hotel isn't necessary." Eric spoke up with narrowed eyes. "You'll stay with us."

"I will? I don't remember agreeing to this." I frowned at the blond. He glared at me.

"Please stay with us?" Godric tightened his grip on my waist. I looked at his head resting on my shoulder.

"...Fine." I gasped in exasperation. "But I'm making a stop at the closest Wal-Mart. I need a few changes of clothes and other essentials." I grumbled. I crossed my arms under my breasts again. I noted both Vampires were now staring at my breasts. I uncrossed my arms uncomfortably. "Dammit."


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you like help?" Godric asked as he took my bags from me.

"I guess since you already have them." I answered dully. He smirked, traipsing up to the huge house.I looked up at the tastefully decorated house. "Nice."

"The bar is getting closed early, so Eric and his Progeny will be here soon. Would you like to use my room? I hardly use it." I followed after him with a smile. _He seems happier lately._

"Yeah, I guess." I answered. He flashed a smile at me, then opened a door to the right and entered. I followed him to see that the room was dominated by a California King sized bed with a wooden frame and posts that was pushed to the left wall. The room was decorated in deep blues and soft grays, It looked like the average bachelors room. On the right side of the bed, an ajar door led to a walk in closet, while on the left, Godric disappeared into what I assumed was the bathroom.

"You won't have to worry about me intruding too often. I usually bathe and go." His voice echoed back to me. I followed him in, and stared at the expensively done bathroom. _He has a jacuzzi bath tub... and a stand up shower._ I looked in the stall. _With a detachable shower shower head._ I could feel myself becoming impressed.

"You could be in the room all the time and I wouldn't care, Godric." I said absently. Godric watched me inspect my surroundings. I approached him calmly, and took my bags from him, sorting through my newly bought belongings. He left me to do my setting up, which I was happy about. I set the toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and mouthwash in one of the far corners of the counter, put my feminine hygiene products in the cabinets under the sink, and pulled out my usual body wash, shampoo and conditioner and set them aside. The rest were just clothes I would be wearing while here, so I just left them in the bag. I walked out, tossing my bag of clothes onto the bed, and went to find Godric. He was sitting in the living room, surfing through channels quickly.

"Are you settled in?" His eyes never left the screen as he spoke. I plopped myself down beside him.

"Yes." I stared at the screen. "What's on?"

"Nothing interesting. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He was looking at me now.

"I slept all day." I shrugged.

"Have you eaten yet?" I paused, counting back in my head how long it's been since I ate... a day? More? Guilt swept over me. "That isn't healthy." I could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"In my defense, I don't eat in front of most people. I have some weird form of mutation or something that requires me to eat an insane amount of sugar. I get all my nutrients from vitamins." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"That is no excuse." I could feel his stern stare bore into my very being. I sighed.

"I could go pick up some sweets? I've already got my vitamins in my bag."

"Yes. We'll need to head out soon." Godric had risen and grabbed his keys.

"We?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Surely, you didn't think I would let you wander in the dark alone, did you? You need protection." Godric was smirking. "I think that smart mouth might get you into a lot of trouble."

"Well, you're not wrong."

* * *

Godric's POV

"She survives on cake and vitamins? How the hell isn't she as big as a house?" Pam hissed, watching the fiery brunette eat some kind of cake at the kitchen counter.

"Must have one hell of a metabolism." Eric commented absently. He was also watching her, but with a hunger in his eyes. I could feel the lust rolling off of him. "At least you don't have to worry about garlic fouling up her blood."

"She tastes like what I assume chocolate tastes like." I murmured. "But there is something else... cinnamon... and coffee?" Pam snorted.

"She eat's enough sweets, I'm surprised she doesn't bleed sugar."

I could feel myself glaring at her. Eric growled at her. "Watch it."

Contentment washed over me, and I turned back to the intriguing little woman, sipping hot chocolate that she had made from scratch. A soft smile made it's way across my face. Her emotions always seemed so guarded, it was hard to believe that she was human. _Then again, she may not have strong emotions to begin with._ That was hard to believe, simply because of the strong waves of contentment washing over me from her, over a hot beverage. It had also been that way earlier when I fed. Even after, when I held her close, relishing in her scent.

"She is cute though. I can see why both of you have a thing for her." Pam smirked as she left to go shopping. Both Eric and I froze.

I didn't have a problem with his interest in her, but I did not want to give her up. I wasn't sure how she would respond to the offer of being my human, let alone being shared between Eric and I. Then there was a thought. I cleared my throat. "Samantha?"

"Hmmm?" It was an almost lazy response.

"You've told me what my soul looks like, but what does Eric's look like?" I watched her eyes open and direct themselves at Eric. No. It was more like she was staring through Eric.

"It's darker than yours. That doesn't mean anything bad though. It looks like a spiral galaxy. But with intense reds, blues, purples, greens, pinks... Lots of colors. There are even dustings of white stars. His soul is the second most beautiful soul I've ever seen. It's clear, no mirky film over it... breathtaking." She murmured almost to herself as she allowed me to feel the breathtaking wonder and joy of seeing his soul.

"I'm flattered." Eric was smirking.

Then she looked at me, and I was almost bowled over with the sheer joy and wonder that slammed into me. It was much more intense than when she looked at Eric. There was more, though. I couldn't place this emotion. Such an intense feeling, that if my heart had been beating, it would have stopped from the odd sense of heartbreak. I felt something wet oozing from my eyes, as I watched her move closer to me. She began to clean up the red trails down my face, and I felt the emotions slowly ebb away. "Godric?" Eric was worried.

"I am fine, my child." I stared into her eyes as I spoke. "I just felt what she felt when sees my soul."

"Now you understand? I couldn't bear to know your soul had disappeared from this world." She searched my eyes, "This world needs you. I am sure of that, and there's nothing that can convince me otherwise." I wrapped my arms around her.

"You will not have to." Eric watched us with a growing sense of jealousy. "Little one... There is something I wish to speak to you of." _Curiosity_.

"Yes?"

"I want to publicly claim you." _JEALOUSY_. The sheer force of Eric's emotion shocked me. I turned to see my child staring harshly at the ground. "As well as allow Eric to bond and claim you." I spoke slowly, wary of my progeny.

"I... what?" She was staring at us both wide eyed. "I understand you wanting to claim me, but to share me between the two of you?" Eric frowned. "...what exactly would that entail?"

"Whatever you want it to." I could barely bring myself to hope. Eric moved closer to us. "But with Eric's growing attraction to you, I cannot willingly take you from him in such a manner."

"You're still going to keep trying to seduce me, aren't you?" Her voice was flat.

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Eric flashed a cocky smirk. "It'll just bring you under me quicker."

"There isn't going to be much of a change anyways... so I suppose I can't justify any reason to say no." She looked between the two of us. "I don't have to supply blood for both of you do I?"

Eric burst into laughter. "Neither of us take too much blood." I explained. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"...I guess I'll stock up on supplements for anemics." She mumbled.

"Can't hurt." Eric agreed.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"If you leave fang marks, you can find someone else to bite."

We both burst into roaring laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week, and everything had finally calmed down at home. Eric hadn't bonded to me yet, which I was glad for, but he had amped up his 'seduction tactics'. I was a little shocked that they were working. And Godric knew it. They both did. It just caused them to smirk every time they smelled the effect he had on me. Godric wasn't much better either. He had taken to teasing me subtly, instead of Eric's sexual touches. All in all, I was a little relieved to be going back to Sookie.

It was dawn when I decided I needed to head out. Eric had given me a passionate kiss in farewell, dominating my mouth with his tongue. Godric was, of course, tender as he gave me a gentle peck on the lips. "Be safe." Then they spirited themselves away to their underground beds. I left the house, inspired for my next painting. I drove to the nearest Wal-Mart and grabbed several blank posters and lots of colors in spray paints. It didn't take long to get home from there.

* * *

 **SLAM!**

I was done with the day. It had been about a week since I had come back to Sookie's home, and since then, I had dealt with every annoying bigot in town insulting my cousin. They never said a thing about me, since I was better at hiding my gift, but it always pissed me off that someone could be so cruel to such a bright soul. But today had been the worst. I had had to restrain myself from punching people out left and right. I nearly screamed my irritation as I slammed the front door.

"Sammy,what's wro-"

"If you send me out for errands again in the next week or so, I'm going to jail." I interrupted as I threw my things down in the living room, then stomped upstairs. I noticed the sun had gone down, and my mood turned black as I realized Bill would be 'visiting' again. I grabbed my clothes for a night in, and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Sookie's POV

 _She's not usually this mad after dealing with people?_ I watched my cousin stomp her way upstairs. I listened as she slammed everything around, and headed into the bathroom. I listened to the pipes squeal. She was probably taking a scalding hot shower to help her calm down.

 **Knock knock knock**

I opened the front door to see Bill smiling. "Evening, Sookie." He stepped across the threshold. His face morphed into an expression of concern. "Everything okay?"

"I think some of the town have been talking smack lately. Sammy's been getting madder and madder all week." I confessed.

"Doesn't sound good. Have you been painting something?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"I smell spray paint outside, but I didn't see anything out there that's been painted." He explained.

"Oh! It's just Sammy. She paints and stuff. Sculpts too. Just does her thing, and people buy them." I shrugged. Bill nodded in understanding. We continued to chatter for a few minutes, enjoying just hanging around, when another knock came from the door. I got up to answer it, and barely repressed a disdainful noise.

"Good evening, Sookie. Is that lovely little cousin of yours home?" Eric was leaning against my doorway, with Godric in tow.

"She is." I hesitantly admitted.

"May we come in?" Godric asked in his neutral way. I blinked in surprise.

"Um, yeah. Uh... Come in, you two." I moved to allow the two Vampires entrance. They both walked in at a human's pace, Godric with a small nod of appreciation, and Eric with a smirk and swagger.

"Sound's like she's in the shower. I'll be right back." Eric flashed away. Godric smirked while looking up in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

Samantha's POV

I sighed in aggravation as I let the scalding water melt away the stress in my muscles. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to let the hot stream soak my hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" My eyes snapped open, and I shrieked as I threw half empty bottles at my grinning trespasser's head.

"Eric! What the hell is wrong with you!" I gasped, after the initial startle. He chuckled, pulling my body closer with an unclothed arm. He had taken off his shirt.

"Just came to see what has you so upset. Godric was startled out of a dead sleep from your anger." He ducked down to capture my mouth in a heated kiss. He used his other hand to tease the flesh between my thighs. I gasped at the sensation, feeling heat flood my core. I whimpered at his cocky smirk. He continued, finding my clit with ease and torturing it. I could feel the heat building toward something. I wasn't sure what though. Before it could reach whatever it had been building up to, he withdrew himself completely from the shower. "Be ready in fifteen minutes." He said with a cocky smirk as he licked his fingers clean.

I watched him leave the bathroom, feeling a whole new level of frustration.

* * *

Godric's POV

I fought the urge to let my fangs drop. I could feel both of their arousal, and it was driving me insane. I listened as Eric swaggered back down into the room with damp hair and a smirk. "She should be ready to go soon."

"Eric, what did you do to my cousin?" Sookie's thick southern twang cut the air sharply.

"Just gave her a little scare, got her blood racing. She'll be fine." Eric chuckled. I was practically vibrating with need from the lewd images Eric continued to flash into my mind.

"You shouldn't have even been up there in the first place." The blond woman grumbled.

It was only three minutes later that we heard doors open and close with clicks, and the rustling of fabric. Moments later, she came hopping down the stairs in a plain maroon shirt with a scoop neck, black jeans, and her usual scuffed tennis shoes. She still had a towel in her hair as she muttered about 'impatient Vampire Vikings'. She tossed her towel into a corner at the protest of her cousin.

My already aching member jerked at the sight of her messy hair. I imagined just what she'd look like tonight, after Eric and I were done ravishing her. "Are you ready?" My voice was strained as I realized all the ways that such a simple question could be meant. She turned her eyes toward me, and I felt my desire trying to swallow me up. I always found it amusing how her pupils swallowed her irises, but the jade sliver of iris that could always be seen had darkened to a bright emerald, proving her arousal, as if I couldn't already feel it.

"Yes." Such a simple reply. "Will I be gone long?"

"A few days. Don't worry though. I stocked up the kitchen just for you." Eric teased. A smile twitched across her usually stoic face.

"Alright then. Let's get going. We're burning starlight." She slung her purse over her shoulder, and strode purposefully toward the door, completely ignoring her cousin's significant other.

"She really _is_ in a bad mood." Sookie murmured naively.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric was enjoying this. I sat between the two Vampires in the front seat, and through the whole ride, he had one hand on the steering wheel, while the other massaged my womanhood through my jeans. It wasn't enough stimulation to get me anywhere, but it kept me from losing steam. Godric wasn't innocent either. He had begun palming my right breast through my clothes, teaching me just how sensitive I really was. He continued to whisper explicit things in my ear, his voice roughened by predatory growls.

When we got to Eric's place, the hands disappeared, but only for a moment.

"Eric!" Said Viking had pulled me out of the car, and had hefted me over his shoulder. I looked up to see Godric smirking, a glint of fang peeking from his lips. The trek through the house and into Godric's room was a short one. As soon as we made it to the room, however, Eric tossed me onto the bed. "Oof!"

"Get undressed." I looked up at the gorgeous blond to see him completely naked. I gulped. Even if I had been wearing contacts, I would still be intimidated. He was huge. There was no getting around that. I obeyed, knowing that this was the night that ended my two year celibacy. And Eric was going to be first. I had barely shed the last article of clothing before he had dragged me to the edge of the bed. "Turn around, and get on your hands and knees." My eyes widened as I did as he said. I looked ahead of me, Only to see Godric leaning against the pile of pillows at the headboard. I wasn't surprised to see that he had shed his clothes as well. My eyes took in everything. His tattoos, his lean muscles, his thick member... I whimpered.

Eric wasn't to be forgotten though. I realized that as he began his preparations. First it was a single finger, then another, then another, thrusting into me repeatedly. I closed my eyes and couldn't bite back the moan that escaped my throat. My head dropped as I relished the sensual torture. His fingers withdrew, only for the head of his cock to rub against me. "Look at Godric." His voice commanded. I didn't obey at first. I felt a hand tangle itself into the hair at the back of my head and give a tug upwards. My head followed, as my head was tilted back enough to see the brunette, completely erect, eyes glazed over in arousal, baring fangs, and stroking himself at a leisurely pace. "Watch him as I fuck you." Eric leaned over to whisper in my ear. I felt my eyes tear up as he finally entered me. I blinked them back, watching as Godric began to stroke a bit faster. We held each others eyes as Eric continued in his motions of rough thrusts. He kept one hand in my hair, tugging none too roughly, and the other hand on my hip, pulling me into every thrust. I could feel something building again. It just kept winding my core tighter and tighter. Eric didn't stop this time. No, he only got rougher. His strokes hit deeper, harder, faster... I felt the world melt away as I felt mind numbing ecstasy. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind, that I had cried out, but couldn't bring myself to care about how loud I was being. He didn't even stop there.

When my sight came back to me, I became aware of Godric's body having moved closer. He was kneeling before me. I looked up into his lust darkened eyes. Eric's voice was rough with need. "Suck." He pushed my head toward Godric's engorged member. I hesitated, unsure of how I was going to go about it. I may not have been a virgin, but the men I had dealt with were average sized or smaller. Godric waited patiently as I set about to doing as ordered by his Child. It wasn't long before I felt Eric's domineering hand in my hair be replaced by Godric's gentle one. Every moan I made was muffled by the thick shaft rubbing the back of my throat, but was echoed in stereo as both men voiced their own pleasure. Eric's free hand eventually found it's way back to my clit and his thumb pressed into it, swirling roughly around it, causing me to release a second time. Godric wasn't far behind, as he thrust into the back of throat, causing me to swallow involuntarily. Eric bent over, and I felt a sharp pinch at my neck.

Godric fell away, gasping unnecessarily, only to be replaced with Eric's bloody wrist. I lapped up what was there, eliciting a throaty groan from the Viking behind me. He thrust a few more times before spending himself inside of me. He stayed there for a moment before withdrawing. I almost collapsed, but Godric pulled me up to lay beside him as Eric collapsed beside us both.

"I think... it's safe... to say... my mood has improved." I said between gasps. The two Vampires chuckled. I closed my eyes in contentment, when a growl interrupted my daze. "I need to eat something."

* * *

Godric's POV

 _Bliss._

Eric and I watched as Samantha hummed in delight with a mouthful of lemon cake. Eric smiled in a rare display of affection, hidden from her view. His cocky smirk fell back into place as Pam entered the house with a dramatic huff. "The human back today?"

"Nope, I'm just a garden gnome that came in for a snack." Little one snarked.

"Alright. You are coming with me tomorrow night. We need to get you a new wardrobe in time for the party." She pointed a well manicured finger in the brunette's face.

"Party?" She raised an eyebrow. _Curiosity._

"To publicize their claims on you." Pam clarified.

"Ah." She took another bite from her cake.

"We're gonna need to get you some better quality clothes. Some dresses-"

"No." Samantha interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Pam was taken aback.

"I said no."

"No?"

"I don't wear dresses." It was so matter of fact.

"Fine. Then I'm sure we can find some leather pa-"

"No leather."

Pam was seething. "Then what?"

"Jeans and a shirt." I didn't know it was possible for such a tiny human to be so stubborn.

"No." Pam's mouth twisted as if she smelled something foul.

"Yes."

The two women stared at one another in a deadlock of wills.

"It will reflect poorly on the both of them if you're poorly dressed. So you _will_ dress to your station. Whether you like it or not." _IRRITATION._

"And you think you can make me?"

"I know I can make you."

Samantha stepped up to Pam, as if her very presence should be threatening. "I don't think you can."

"Alright little warrior. Will you consider satin?" Eric spoke up. He seemed very amused.

"...I might." She allowed.

* * *

Samantha's POV

"...I could use coffee." I grumbled. Godric chuckled as he leaned heavily on his chairs armrest.

"Have one of the servers get it for you." Eric grinned.

"Can I ask them to get it from starbucks?" I allowed my legs to swing over one of the armrests while my back rested against the other. My head lolled back in boredom.

"You can ask them to do almost anything." Godric allowed.

"Why am I here again? Nobody even talks to me or even acknowledges me unless it's you three." I sighed.

"To show you off, of course." Eric smirked.

"Greeeaatttt" I drawled.

"Quit complaining." Pam grumbled at me as she passed me. "You could be among the other 'donors' but you're under the protection of two very old Vampires."

"I need sugar." I stared at the ceiling. Godric and Eric chuckled in good humor.

Pam dropped a small bag of candies into my lap. "Here." I frowned at her as I popped a strawberry starburst into my mouth.

"Somebody's grumpy." I mumbled through my chewy sweet.

"Samantha?" I glanced to the side. Sookie looked so very confused.

"Sookie? What are you doing here? What is she doing here?" I immediately glared at Eric. They had yet to tell the reason behind the whole party.

"I brought her." Eric, Godric, and I all stared at Bill. I stood from my chair in a fluid motion, Glaring up at him.

"You were not invited, last I checked." I hissed.

"Sammy!" Sookie gasped at my venom. "What's gotten into you?"

"Leave." I spoke with as much authority as I could muster. Every Vampire stared at our little confrontation.

"You heard our human, Compton. Leave." Eric reiterated.

"Your-" Bill grabbed Sookie's arm, meaning to take her with him.

"I'll see you at home, Sookie." I called to her as she was dragged away.

"You must have been a Warrior in a past life. That was brilliant." Eric was laughing quietly.

"If he hurts her, I'll stake his sorry ass." I huffed as I fell back into my chair. Godric took my hand.

"He won't."

"His soul is the mirkiest I've ever seen. It makes me sick to look at." I popped open a small box of nerds and emptied it into my mouth.

"Let's not worry about your cousin, okay? You should focus on the things we'll do to tire you out tonight once the party is over." Eric's comment had me almost choke on my tangy sweets.

"You never think of anything else, do you?" I grumble.

"Rarely ever." Both of my Vampires grinned lecherously.


	7. Chapter 7

"Samantha Leeanne Grace, what the hell was that about the other night?" Sookie demanded as I opened the door.

"Nice to see you, too, Sookie." I grumbled calmly.

"You threw us out! And you let _two_ Vampires claim you!" It was a screech.

"Are you gonna say something like 'what you're doing is a sin' or 'Gram would be disappointed in you'?" I snarked at her.

"I'm trying to understand how you think that's acceptable behavior." She hissed at me.

"Because they make me happy. I'm happy with two Vampires and I refused to pit Maker and Child against each other. And as for kicking you two out, I didn't want you there to begin with because I knew you wouldn't understand about Eric and Godric. And I don't like Bill. I never have. He's shadier than the other side of the moon." I frowned at her. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"You didn't tell me you didn't like Bill." She accused.

"You wouldn't have believed me." I grumbled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you ignored everyone else. I wouldn't make a difference." I sighed. "You are already trying to come up with a reason to dismiss what I say." I looked into her soul, and damn near puked.

What was once a vividly green pasture had turned dull brown and grey. Like her soul was souring. I felt sick just looking at it.

"Sam-"

"I think I'm gonna stay with the boys for a while. I'm just here for my stuff. Eric told me to borrow one of his cars, so I'll just use that. I'll see you around." I ran up the stairs to pack.

* * *

"You okay?" Eric asked as he flashed into the kitchen.

"Yeah." I knew both Vampires knew I was lying.

"Samantha..." Godric pulled me against him. I could feel my emotions trying to break through the dam. I gripped the counter. "Your things are in our room. You are _not_ okay. Not by a long shot."

"What troubles you?" Eric leaned across the kitchen island from me as I stared at the chocolate cake.

"He's poisoning her soul. It was a beautiful, vibrant green meadow so full of life, and now it's faded and drained. Like a pasture of dead grass." My voice shook. I felt Godric tighten his hold on me. And I couldn't hold up the dam anymore. While tears welled up in my eyes, I watched Eric hit his knees as the full brunt of my emotions hit him. It wasn't long before I could see red trails staining his crisp white button up shirt. I stared into his eyes. I felt wetness on my shoulder as Godric cursed in some ancient tongue, voicing his pain. "I'm sorry." I tried to pull my emotions away from them. To put up a wall. _I should be the only one experiencing this hell._

"Don't." Godric's voice was raw with emotion. "Don't hide this. Let us share this burden." His words sparked something in me. The need for all the pain to go away. The desperation to make all the pain stop. I wanted-

It was a blur to the bedroom, and I heard rips of clothing disrupt the silence.

Eric and Godric felt so good against me. Ice to my feverish skin. Godric began to kiss me, pulling me on top of him. I could tell that he and Eric were communicating without words as they did from time to time. I wasn't sure what they were saying to each other but I knew it had something to do with how things were going to go tonight. It didn't take long for Eric to make himself known. A single digit pressed against the pucker of my backside. I sucked in a breath as he slid his slicked finger into me from a whole new entrance than I was used to.

"Look at me." Godric locked eyes with him, trying my damnedest not to get side tracked by the intruding digit. "Relax." A second finger was added.

"Ah!" I whimpered. Godric put his hand below and began teasing my clit. "Nnng!" I looked into his eyes to find them darkened with lust. I could feel my dampness become more of a dripping mess. Eric scissored his fingers, and I gasped. "Eric!" I could feel my voice become more high pitched with need.

After the third finger, he began really stretching his fingers out. Godric kissed me passionately as I cried out my first orgasm of the night. I was shaking with the intensity of the first climax when he replaced his fingers with his member and gave a few experimental thrusts, eliciting a breathy moan from me. I began pushing myself into his every thrust. Then I felt fuller than I thought was possible. Godric had finally entered me. I cried out my second orgasm, causing almost feral growls to echo from in front and behind me. But they didn't let me come down from that high. They began moving in sync with one another. When one pulled out, the other thrust forward. I knew they were riding my high, as they sped up faster and faster. Their strokes became deeper and rougher.

It felt strange, I saw both of their souls. The pleasure became indescribable. I felt like I had left my own body to stare at the beautiful Vampires surrounding me. Holding me together. The roar of my own blood in my ears deafened me to the almost shriek of ecstasy emitted from myself and the primal shouts in ancient tongues from the two Vampires holding me. I felt twin pinches against both shoulders, and moaned as I came down from my high. I still felt undeniably full, with them both inside of me. I could feel a calm wash over me as I felt them pulling blood from me. Godric stopped first, puncturing his finger and rubbing his blood against my wounds. Eric drank lazily, barely pulling, savoring the flavor. He groaned against my wound causing a stir. He began to thrust shallowly, causing the both of them to harden all over again.

" _Eric._ " Godric's voice was tight with need. Eric chuckled in response. He quickly pricked his finger and healed the wounds he inflicted. He started thrusting harder, causing Godric to answer with his own deep thrusts. I gasped as I realized that I might not be leaving the bed for the rest of the night.

"Such... a waste... of good... cake..." I managed through gasps. They chuckled as they increased the tempo.

* * *

"So..." Godric murmured cautiously. I could see him trying so hard to ask something in just the right way.

"So." I stared at the cake I had finally managed to calm them enough to let me eat.

"How do you do that?" Eric finally grumbled as he leaned his body over the island with his arms as support.

"Do what?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can block us. How?" His voice was almost grave.

"Same way glamour doesn't work on me.I'm extremely aware of my own mind. I can feel the threads of whatever this bond is attached to my mind. Kind of like feeling your presence in my head. I just use a privacy curtain of sorts. Kind of easy, actually." I shrugged. Eric stared at me with a non discernible emotion on his face. I glanced to Godric, only to see a passive expression. This didn't seem good.

* * *

 _Dread._

 ** _Shock._**

"So, basically, you have quite a bit of brain power." Eric smirked at the little sugar fiend. She popped another fork full of cake into her mouth as she nodded.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." The tiny auburn haired woman mumbled through a bite of her previously forgotten cake. "I'm hyper aware of everything. My surroundings... My body... Even my mind. It can get overwhelming. Hence my contacts, and headphones. My soaps and hair products aren't scented because the smell of my body and others alone already messes with me. But the mind still goes. What I do see and hear, my brain analyzes until the answer comes about. I know who's sleeping with whom in that sleepy little town. And I hear more than anybody would believe. I had to learn to control my mind and emotions when I was very young."

"Had a few breakdowns?" Eric surmised.

"I almost killed my cousin. He and Sookie don't remember it, which I'm thankful for, but it wasn't even my anger. I can see and feel the emotions a person feels. I can become susceptible to acting on others emotions. It becomes ten times stronger in some cases. I felt such a black rage, and I just remember being pulled off of him... We were just kids. But I realized I needed to reign in my emotions that day. I've been able to lock it away pretty efficiently. Then I slowly receded my thoughts from Sookie. She doesn't even remember being able to read me, it's been so long." Her eyes were distant and I felt compelled to pull her to me. She looked at me with a smile. "It's second nature to me now."

The front door opened and shut with an audible click. "Hello, sunset!" The tiny human called to Eric's Progeny.

"The human is here again?" Pam looked at the human with mild shock.

"She might be here a while. She and Sookie aren't on good terms at the moment." Eric shrugged.

Pam 'hmm'ed and continued on to her own room, not really interested in her to care.

"Now that all the heavy topics are out of the way, can I eat?" The innocent seeming woman asked. We both shrugged with a nod. There was no sense in upsetting her further tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

"You should really update your phone." I ignored the blond male holding me captive in his lap. The pulsating rhythm of the music in the club was a blessing, if only because it drowned out the chatter of hopelessly desperate humans and horny, blood-thirsty vampires in the middle of a perverse form of flirting. My eyes were focused on the tiny screen of my flip phone as I continued to converse with a friend through text. "Who are you even talking to?"

"Dom." I muttered, completely forgetting that I had never spoken of my friend before.

"Who is this 'Dom'?" Godric frowned at me. I looked up quizzically as I felt Eric stiffen under me. The possessive aura that had been relaxed around me had flared dangerously.

"He's my hook up." I shrugged. "And he is trying to get me to go to a party in a few nights. Says I need to 'put myself out there'." I had my fingers form quotations.

"Hookup?" Eric growled lowly.

"Yeah. He usually brags to his art loving friends about my work. His boyfriend helps, too. He's the main reason any of my pieces get recognition." The aura relaxed around me and I blinked in confusion. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. So that little frown is because?" Eric purred in my ear.

"Because that means I have to start working. If I go at all. He says it's a ritzy kind of event and I don't exactly own any kind of wardrobe for something like that. Nor do I want to fix that problem." I grumbled as I eyed the newest text. It had an attachment to it, so I clicked the necessary buttons to open it. "No... I hate him so much right now..." I groaned. Eric tugged the phone free from my hands before chuckling and passing it to Godric who smirked in amusement.

"Looks like that part has been fixed for you. Now the work?" Godric asked in interest.

"I need to go and start..." I rose from Eric's lap in defeat. Godric followed suit from his chair. "My bank account won't replenish itself."

"It would if you'd let me-"

"Nope. As much as people compare me to a cat, I am not a pet. I can and will fend for myself financially." I cut Eric off. He growled lowly at my stubbornness.

"What is it you do, exactly?" Godric questioned as we made our way out of the club.

"Depends on my mood, actually." I shrugged. "Sometimes, I paint. Sometimes I use pencil. Sometimes I sculpt. Sometimes I do photography. Some fashion designing isn't beneath me, either. I have to be flexible. The demand for different medians change around quite a bit."

"You've never written, though?" Godric chuckled.

"I've thought about it. But I'm not sure I can explain things with words as fluidly as I'd like to." We slid into Godric's car; Godric in the driver's seat, me in the passenger seat beside him.

"I'm sure you could do it if you put your mind to it." He argued lightly.

"Meh. I need to drop by the nearest arts supply store. And maybe somewhere that sells tarps." I mumbled after pulling out my sketch pad. I started to blindly sketch, in hopes that an idea would appear upon the paper. When we arrived, I looked down to see what I'd be transferring onto canvas. Two people dancing, only their outlines in the blank expanse of the page. I began detailing the nebula that was crystal clarity in the male's outline, while softening the further out, into the page it got, The woman, who had been sent out to twirl, had one bright star in her chest with a strange halo of colorful light. I became unnerved. It wasn't that the outline of the people in this sketch was familiar. The couple seemed fine. The male that seemed to be ready to step in on the dancing with the galaxy at the core of his being wasn't all that bothersome, either. What bothered me was on the floor of this room, the shadows depicted the female with wings. And there was a fourth shadow behind her with similar extra appendages. I could feel something pulling me to glance around myself with my odd second sight. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I brushed it off.

* * *

"Are you really going to paint the night away?" Eric huffed. It had been a few hours, and I had yet to step away from the canvas. Godric was seated comfortably in a chair, seemingly paying attention to something on the television, and Eric was sprawled across the couch, taking up a ridiculous amount of space and watching me smear paint across the lightly sketched up canvas.

"And the day. And possibly the next seventy two hours after that. I need things to sell. And I need them to be dry by the party."

"Why does the house smell like an arts and crafts room?" Pam called as she finally entered the house.

"If it isn't my favorite lesbian." I teased half-heartedly. Pam frowned at my corner of the room.

"Seriously? Why don't they just get a studio for you?" She complained as she squeezed into the small space Eric left her on the couch.

"Because it's a waste of money?" I answered as my brush continued to breathe life into every detail of the first male figure. I had decided to color the shadows in shades of white. Or lightly pigmented white. The three dancing figures had a very dark motif, so straight black was their negative space, while the rest of the world, not counting their auras, were a charcoal grey. It would highlight the colors in each soul. I had been sure to paint the back ground, already, so that there wouldn't be any interference with any colors I planned to add.

Unthinkingly, I scratched an itch on the left side of my jaw, smearing a deep red across the lower portion of my face. I barely registered the knock at the front door as I continued to dot a color here and swipe a color there.

"Please, I just need to talk to her, Eric." Sookie's voice broke through my mental fog, and I twitched as I twirled around, getting several strands stuck to my face. I pulled off my "Smartass with the power to paint you naked" apron, and stalked to the door.

"What does the high and mighty Sookie want with me?" I growled before taking in her appearance. Her makeup was ruined by tear tracks. Her eyes were red from crying so hard. But other than that, I saw no physical evidence that she was hurt. My eyes widened at her appearance. "Sookie, what's wrong?" I could feel a sense of dread come over me.

"I-I know you d-don't like him, But B-Bill is miss-ing!" She sobbed brokenly. "We w-were at dinner a-and he- he proposed! I didn't kn-ow what to do! So I-I went to the restroom to c-calm down, but when I c-came back he-!" She broke into a fresh round of wails. As much as I wanted to slam the door in her face for even bringing up that shitbag, I knew she really loved him. I could feel my eye twitching even as the words formed on my lips.

"I'll help you find him." _And then I'm gonna kill him._


End file.
